


Reader on her period.

by ValenceFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cramps, Gen, Reader-Insert, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValenceFlame/pseuds/ValenceFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets her period, the brothers help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader on her period.

Thinking you’re alone, you let out another long, drawn out cry of pain.

“Owwwwww! Fuuuuuuuuuck!” you cry out, on your bed in the fetal position, “I didn’t sign up for this,” you groan, face half buried in your pillow.

Dean looks up as he walks into the bunker with Sam, raising an eyebrow.

“What the hell?”

Sam smirks, “I know that war cry,” he says, walking to your room and leaning on the doorframe.

You look a mess, hair not brushed, curled up around a heating pad on your bed in shorts and an oversized T-shirt, occasionally letting out another groan of pain.

“That time of the month?” he guesses. You just nod and whimper. He chuckles and goes to the kitchen to dig out some pain medication.

Dean grimaces, “I remember when Lisa would get on her period, she was such a bitch…”

Sam frowns, “Hey, that’s not fair. I bet she was just in pain,” he chastises his brother, who grins.

“I know, still, it wasn’t pretty.”

“Yeah, Jess wasn’t great either,” Sam says with a fond smile, getting you a glass of water. He walks back to your room and hands you the Tylenol, ibuprofen, and the water. You give him the most grateful look you can muster and take the pills. He sits next to you and brushes your hair back.

“That bad huh?”

“I’m dying,” you say, grimacing as another cramp grips you tight. He gives you a sympathetic look.

“Do you need anything else?”

“A penis,” you groan, clenching your body around the heating pad again. You hear Dean laugh from the doorway and glare up at him, “not funny.”

He holds his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright, let us know if you need anything, but you should get some sleep,” he tells you, smiling.

You nod and slowly stretch out, keeping the heating pad over your stomach to ease the worst of the cramps. Sam pats your back and they leave you to fall asleep, pain medications making you feel good enough to finally pass out.


End file.
